HC Wiki
Welcome to the HC Wiki HC, A newly made Superhero brand! As any other comic brand, HC has different worlds, dimensions and timelines with interesting origin stories and amazing character design. And to briefly go over them as you learn about your favorite characters here they are, the four dimensions or universes if thats what you want to call them! The Past - 8 Planets The Present - 8 Planets The Future - 8 Planets The Mirror Dimension - A basic void, no planets, no time, no logic and no room. Just emptiness. But with walls and floor like a mirror, though its endless. You can still see the walls. Era 66 - 3 Planets, each one is like a big wasteland. And now for the part you'll find most interesting, the heroes! We'll go over the Villains, Neutrals and the IC (important characters, like Alfred is important to batman) later. And i'll do a short desciprtion of the looks and powers of every Hero. An important event you must know of before we kick off is the Superior Super Wave. A very evil man named simply by his selfish manner he calls himself "Superior" nobody knowing who he really is although journalists are sometimes about to unravel the truth and identity of him. they never succeed, because they wind up dead. He in 2016 built a giant motor with the Basilisk Corporation (Which is the most well-known corp of all time in this universe, i'll explain more about Basilisk Corporation later.) he payed them for not speaking to the public eye about the machine he had built for the last 11 years. Not knowing the result, an unknown man simply activated it when everybody had left the facility. And a giant wave emitted and shot over the whole world and its planets and dimensions.(Yes it was that powerful.) Everything got affected in some way. What was the effects on those hit? Well, the people who had been struck by this monsterous shockwave got infected by a thing called "The Superior Touch" which made the next thing the person who got hit by the shockwave touch, get the materials and powers of the object mutated with the person itself. So for an exampel if a construction worker was hit by this shockwave, he would gain the powers of whatever he next touches. So if he would touch a hammer, he would gain powers that has something to do with tools and hammers, maybe get a giant hammer arm, or perhaps the ability to have his skin work as an hammer? different possibilites for every person who got hit. Not everyone got hit though, some people are simply immune to it. And some, just didn't get affected. But oh man, the majority of all heroes & villains, got their power from the Superior Wave. And it will be a common reason for why they got their power. And on that day, Superior got alot of enemies with powers beyond his imagintion... Another thing you must know before beginning to read about the HC universe. Is about the 11 Gems. When the multiverse was created, an entity named Karma (who is basically the highest entity there is) ''created 11 gems to send all over the Multiverse, controlling a gem will grant you the power of that gem. And it's no thing to joke about. The stones are very powerful and having only one can be enough to rule a galaxy or two. I will now go over each 11 gems and who holds them or if they're even found yet. # '''The Wither Gem - Unknown' # The Minute Gem - Unknown # The Tomb Gem - Unknown # The Control Gem - Unknown # The Primal Gem - Unknown # The Wish Gem - Unknown # The Order Gem - Unknown # The Harvest Gem - Unknown # The Rage Gem - Unknown # The Blood Gem - Unknown # The Titan Gem - Unknown (2018 New Generations - Update - All Gems of the above have now merged into one and is sent into space, floating around, somewhere.) (2019 Final Hour - Update - Cocoa, a man from a distant multiverse, had a vision and needed to reset the Multiverse. He got in contact with the Gems but they were scattered around the Multiverse in a failed attempt to achieve their power.) As you can see, many are yet to be Discovered, but Havos is already the most powerful man in the whole Multiverse, only with the Minute and Wither gem in his control. (2019-01-30 Update: SPOILER! Havos is dead and the storyline with him as the villain is over.) But one thing that is also very important to know is about the Gods. Now in our world, they're often told of as Zeus and Thor and Hercules e.t.c.. And while those have existed in the HC-universe, there are alot of new gods. Gods we've never heard about. And most of them live together in what we call "The Emblem Room". Now while there are alot of Gods who can't enter the Emblem Room because of other reasons. There still is a power ranking. And i'll briefly go over the categories. And if you see a character marked with the Letter of the category, that means it is a God of that category. Normal Gods (NG) (400) Super Gods (SG) (200) Dimensional Gods (DG) (100) Elder Gods (EG) (7) Lore Gods (LG) (3) Titan Gods (TG) (1) Lastly we'll go over the (MS). Also known as, the Main Story. It's basically the MAIN storyline that these characters will journey through. If somebody dies in the (MS) then they technically can't appear more when the (MS) continues. Makes sense? Good. Here's the Main Stories that have been ongoing and the one that is ongoing now, and maybe even what's confirmed for now to come.. First Main Story- "The Godkiller Saga" - 45 issues. Status: FINISHED. Havos, a man of evil and the son of a multidimensional being, has always found evil playful, and even found joy in destroying things on a larger scale. He's been sending threat after threat, toy after toy into the Multiverse, when one day he got the word that everything he's sent out to one Universe, always got stopped. Defeated. And Havos isn't a man that accepts defeat.. He himself went to the Universe, to stop the T.o.P and everybody who opposed him, for good. And by doing this alot easier, he's decided he'll look for the sacred ancient gems that can make one the most powerful thing in the whole multiverse, and even beyond it. This was surely a task for Havos. But will he succeed? Second Main Story -"Final Hour" - 100 issues. Status: FINISHED. Cocoa, a man from a distant multiverse, had watched his reality get crumbled to peaces, and left to rot by the "heroes" of the multiverse. Not just the T.o.P, but every man who swore they'd do good. He wanted to fix this. Cocoa wanted to obtain the gems that Havos once used, to end life in whole as we know it. But in doing so, he accidentally along with some unfortunate events, crushed the '''Mirror Dimension, '''emitting a Multiversial threatening Supernova, coming towards the Multiverse. Infinitive of Dimensions stood at the blink of extinction. This made Cocoa's plan easier in ending everything as we know it. But it made it much much harder for the heroes and villains that still wanted a new tomorrow. Third Main Story - "Project: LEAK" - 50 Issues. Status: ONGOING. The Multiverse has been reset, as it was the last thing our heroes could do to save the Multiverse from the Supernova that Cocoa once emitted. Now, stuff is different, since they reset it, some stuff has managed to change. For example. Red Arrow never killed his family, or... the Jade Spectre accidentally made copies of himself that starts to get a mind of their own. But most importantly. A man named '''Insight' , has arisen from the alleys. This "Villain" is not a multiversial threat. But rather a Threat to the private life of our daily saviors. Leaking their Identities for the public. All this to prove a point. That if he does this, the heroes will surely come for him. This giving all the crime in the world a chance to start chaos. It's finally time for the small goons and mafia bosses to rise up. Surely, the heroes must have made ALOT of enemies that they don't even have heard of...'' Heroes & Villains.... A * Amnesiac - a powerful wizard who controlls the power of confusion and memory manipulation, black short hair, black rough short beard. and a grim and sad look on his face. Johnny Freydlind was a normal magician until tragedy struck with a magic trick going horribly wrong..he has simply forgot who he is. and now tries to do the best of the situation, making the ones who hurt him and others pay for their will to harm. (Present Universe) * Amber Dahlia - Once a fairly normal teenage girl, Tanny Rose had a problematic seventeenth birthday. When she was out in her Garden because of her knowledge and love for the natural flowerlife, she got hit by the Superior Super Wave while holding her favorite flower. The bright purple shining Dahlia. And because of that. She very very quickly realized what had happened to her. As she saw dragonscale-ish skin come through her hands and up to her arms. Her arms was covered, and because of the way she looked. She paniced, jumped over her fence, and left. completely abandoning her past life. Though her family doesn't know if she's alive or not. Some have their suspiciouns. Of who she is.. the local hero Amber Dahlia, a girl with the power of floral energy. (Present Universe) * Aaron Grevnings - A bodybuilder on the rise, Aaron Grevnings was completely swallowed by sports and the gymlife, he very quickly got a popular reputation in the gym and soon people would pay to see if they could beat him in arm wresting or benchpress. He was going to the peak of his life, as he got invited to the Worlds most talked about bodybuilding competition. He was in tears of joy when he got the news and really thought his life couldn't get any better. But then it did, he did get stronger. Much, much stronger...once on his way home he got stopped by a man saying his friend had been hit by a car. Without hesitation Aaron rushed to the vehichle slowly starting to understand, there was nobody there. When he turned around, it was to late. He later woke up in the hospital. With his worst fear coming true, he had lost his arms. Some sick bastard had cut them off. Wanting them for themselves. And he was devestated, until a man in a suit saved his life. Not much more is known about Aaron today, just that he is not allowed into bodybuilding competitions, since he had won the last 100 of them...(Present Universe) * Anton News - Anton here was the worlds most disliked News Reporter, simply because of his careless-ness. He didn't care if he was proffesional when he sent live to the TV or if his suit was good looking. He simply only did his job for the money, but as for alot of Hero's. He has a reason, he simply has a very troublesome life. He's on his 4th divorce. He has no custody over his 2 children. He simply gained the name News after the catchphrase " Ah, here comes the news " by his fellow co-workers while they sighed and angrily gave him the spotlight. But behind the scenes of this News Reporter, lays a master in martial arts and a man of the people. But of course, the world doesn't know the midnight savior's identity. They just know, that they are safe while walking home in the middle of the night. Because they know they're not alone. (Present Universe) * Ao de Ao (EG) - ''' About 9 milion years ago in an Unknown Galaxy, a wanderer was looking for answers. Wanting to know if there was more out there. If he only knew...at the end of each third year. This man sat down by a giant blue-ish oak tree to simply find his calm and seek the right answer. But as any other life, it must end. for 98 years he sat by this tree. Until one day finding something in a hole inside a the Tree. A lost scroll, and when he read it he just described the feeling as "A supernova of wisdom exploding into eternity" and in that moment. He knew everything in existance. and because of that. he floats through eternity, trying to find something he doesn't know. (Present / Past / Future Universe ) * Antidote - Emanuel Guillmes, the 37 year old deployed battlefield medic lives a very stress-packed life. Being deployed in Iraq countless of times as a Medic. With memories of his friends and family slowly fading away because of the haunting events of war. He one day witnessed his bestfriend Charlie Macy get shot and wounded fataly. He had no other choice but to stop in the middle of the War-Zone and run back to save his only friend. But then... ''BOOM! a mortar landed a few meters away from him and he got knocked out of the way only to never wake up again. Until, his body, one day. Decided to wake. His eyes opened as 4 people stood over him asking him if he were okay. Those 4, is the team we call. (C.S) '''Cosmos Saviors '. Which consists of. '''Odyssey, Elvin Ozzbourne, Spiritwalker and Trivia. '''As they helped Emanuel survive, he very well told them to look for his friend Charlie. But they never found him, in honor of Charlie, Emanuel wanted to do good, and took on the mantle as Antidote when he knew that thats what Charlie would've wanted. For him to help others so he doesn't have to blame himself for not suceeding to help Charlie. So thats what he did, became Antidote. And later joined the C.S into traveling the galaxy, looking for people in need of their aid. (Present Universe) B C * Cobalt - Being a police officer, has ups and downs. One one hand, you can stop people from giving into fear and commiting the worst. But on the other, if yourself isn't mentally prepared. You might become what you swore to destroy. Eugene Brockett. Otherwise known as, '''Cobalt in his other form. Was a normal working and driven Police Officer. Working in whatever city needed him. He was really dedicated to his job, so he took every opportunity he could to stop an evil doer. So when he got a call, that a drugged out man had killed his own son. He did not hesitate to stop him. He was lucky too, it was only a 2 minute drive. Now keep in mind, this is before he had the ability to turn into Cobalt, '''so he wasn't really that arrogant. Yet. When he arrived at his destination, the man had just stumbled out the front door. He did his routine police warnings. "Freeze!" , "Put your hands behind your back!" and then it was usually over. Not this time, the man reached into his pocket, which triggered Brockett's police survival instincts. He fired 3 bullets, without remorse or hesitation. In the blink of an eye, the man was gona, leaving behind a green mist behind him. He dodged the bullets. Whoever that man was, he was quick enough to dodge bullets. Brockett just stood there, slowly corrupting his pure mind with the thoughts that he failed. Because of him, a kid-killer is still roaming the streets of the city. In his anger, he decided to take a walk, so he could think and analyze everything about that day. But it didn't take long before a scream for help was infront of him. A woman was being robbed, his police instinct kicked in again and he ran to save the woman. And this time, it seems he succeeded. At least the part where to woman was safe. But now, he was brawling the man who robbed him. Without Eugene noticing, the entire fight, the bad guy had held a bottle of some sort of spray in his other hand. And when the man saw our friendly cop noticing it. He sprayed it in his eyes. That spray, is what turned the inside of Eugenes DNA, blood and every other thing, into pure blue crystals. Stones where growing on his veins. He had something in him. Or rather, someone. '''Cobalt is free. D E F G * General Heümlich - He was found barely alive in the ashes of WW2. But being a hardcore Nazi, brings some questions on how the hell he could survive from 1945 - 2018 and still look 20-25 years old? Well, he had his reasons, but the government don't know that. We call him, General Heümlich. But when he was younger, he was called Project: Fear. He was injected tons and tons of newly made acids to be a human testrabbit. And those acids mixed together, made some kind of nightmare-toxin brew inside of him. And now, with the help of his machine arm, he strikes fear into the enemies and the T.o.P to warn them of him, but also of someone he works for with higher power. H * Heartbeat - The Las Vegas surgeon known as Sam Martyn is one hell of a guy. At 33 years of age, he has become one of Americas top surgeons, and is very proud of that. But he does have a weird hobby on his free time, he likes to travel. Not that weird, right? Well, he likes to travel to other dimensions and galaxies to learn the anatomy and the thought behind all kinds of different species. He is able to do that with one object, called "Yngerorb" an orb, he has locked in a necklace around his neck. The orb can open up portals to galaxies and wonders beyond our imagination. Now of course, nobody knows about his Secret, but recently. He has started to work with the T.o.P to help them try to defeat their enemies. There is also a reason he is called "Heartbeat" he is not just a dimensional traveling wizard, he infact can't do magic like wizards and sorcerers can. He uses the targets body and mind against them, as example. He can't spew fire out of his hands, but he can wrench your heart into an heartattack. And break your leg, everything inside your body. Is his toy. He can also channel the powers of whoever he is using his body magic on. So if he uses body magic on a speedster. He, will also be able to gain a bit of the speedsters power. Now, Sam Martyn and a group of others, don't really agree with some of the T.o.P members actions, who knows what will happen with Sam Martyn now? (Present Universe) * Hyena - You would think working with wild animals on a Zoo had it's danger. But maybe not the type of danger, "Hyena" or his real name. Bobby DeVilla unfortunately or maybe fortunately came in contact with. As we all know, the SSW (Superior Super Wave) was a devastating tragedy to many. Including, in that category, is the Anti-Hero Hyena. Who on one nightshift came face to face, when he fell into the Hyena Cage. And got bitten, clinging on to life by a thread. Just a minute later, the wave hit. The Hyena blood and infected wounds affected Bobby more than he could have imagined. He woke up just some minutes later, not remembering anything. Only that he felt something, something wasn't right. But he only had one feeling at that point, close the Zoo. Run. And never come back. to anything. But what he didn't know, is that one Janitor, witnessed the whole thing. But that Janitor wasn't just a random one. It was Bobby DeVilla's worst rival. They always tried to out do each other at work, and in their private lives. Trying to ruin each other's careers and relationships. They hated each other, and when the Janitor saw in the transformed Bobby, sparked something in him. He wanted Bobby to die. once and for all. But ofcourse, he also got hit by the wave. Now, Hyena or Bobby DeVilla is out on the hunt for whoever did this to him, he can't return home or go to any of his friends. Because of the way the wave treated him. And he's mad. He will find Superior, and make him pay. But along the way. One of the more popular T.O.P members, picked Hyena, as his arch nemesis. I'm of course talking about Wolf. * Havos - The man, the myth, the legend. Havos, is when this is being written in HC Comic History (2018-05-09) (2018-09-28 Update: Havos has been killed by the T.o.P in the main comic story line, the gems has also ben locked into a chest with a chained spell to it, sent into the T.o.P Valve. ) 'the most powerful being in the multiverse. Because of the fact that he controls two of the Multiverse Gem's. But Havos himself is one evil man, and this is a short description of what we know about him. Havos, the son of the entity "''END" ''who is a multi-dimensional being, has always had his anger inside of him. Starting when he was only 8 years old, his father showed him a Universe called "The Lifechain" , and guess what Havos did? Destroyed it. With the power of the wither stone that was a gift from his father to him. Not only the power of the Gem could be capable of destroying that Universe, he also got the help of his father. Who also is one evil bastard. Now, Havos is really angry at the T.o.P and every superhero and villain out there, because in his own words. "They try to be so good but evil lurks inside everyone." so he has seen and stalked every villain who has tried to get their hands on the T.o.P but failed. Because "heroes always wins" right? Well, Havos is out here looking for all the 11 Gems, so he KNOWS he can defeat them. But not together, he'll seperate them first. Creating violence between them, and then, then he will strike. Because after all, he is the mastermind who have sent all the villains so far. This is the guy, the REAL villain. Havos, is here. I J * Javelin - ('NG) Javelin, the god of the Spearstone, is not really much of a person. but rather an entity who soul is stuck in one of four different stones. The Spear Stone, '''the '''Jupiter Stone , the Traitors Stone'' '' and lastly, the Father Stone. The most poweful stone, being the Father Stone, which is chained to "The Father" and the ruler of the normal gods. The story of Javelin, is quite interesting and is very special. So now listen carefully, when i tell the tale of the Spear Stone 'and its entity "Javelin". In a time of only gods, the Father "'Jerias" created three stones to rule the skies. The stones being the ones listed above. When he created the Spear Stone, he enchanted it with the essence of Weapons and Swordsmanship. And named the entity within the stone, as Javelin, God of the Spears. (the stories about the other stones will be listed somewhere in this wiki). ''Then, when all stones where created, he then made a tomb, called "The Godsrest" where he promised the lords above him and the gods under his level. A place to rest, when their time is come. His sons, the entities of the stones where given a human form, so they could help any gods in need of their aid. But one of his sons, "Nudis" the son with the entity of the Traitors Stone, where of course having other plans, he saw the potential in these 4 stones. and wanted their powers of their own so he could become "The Father". He planned an assassination, on his own father Jerias. And to kill a Dimensional God as his father, you would need a special a weapon forged by a ''Keeper (A keeper is basically a person that lives to kill Gods, of any form.) ''And so he did, he crafted two Daggers, capable of killing any God. And later that day, Jerias was killed. But the stones, had already been sent to earth, and the next human to touch it, would become the entity it holds. And so many many of years later, in the year of 2018, a student of a University in Ohio, ''Mark Stone ''became and found the stone of the Spear, and became. Javelin. And now, only two stones out of four has its holder. The Jupiter stone who created the superhero/rival to Javelin "Bright Jupiter" has also obtained one of the stones. But no one knows to this day, what happened to Nudis. But they can feel a presence coming, he is almost here. (Present / Past / Future Universe) * Jade Spectre - The Jade Spectre, is one of the most loved HC Superhero Speedsters. But his story, is tragic. At only 18 years old, Miles Mercury, became a father to his first son, who's name is Morgan Mercury. Now what Miles wife and son didn't know, was that he was a heavy drug addict. But not taking any drugs like we've ever seen. He was hooked on two things. Heroin, and a newly made one called "Volume", which was sold all over the black market, and due to its effectiveness of not feeling any sorrow or pain and just making you happy it was very popular. So while his family was unknowing, he sold their house. to a stranger in the black market, just so he could his hands on an infinite supply of "Volume". Now, at that time, he felt like it was the best deal ever, but just an hour after the deal was made. He slowly realised, their only house, would need to be sold. He understood because of that, his wife would leave him, and take their son. He felt hopeless, and so he took what would be the spark of what he became today. He took heroin, and mixed it with "Volume". thinking this mix, would make him feel the best yet. So he took the drugs, and headed home to tell the news they needed to move. His anxiety grew when he finally stood infront of the door. It was like his soul had left his body. And everything that he would do after entering the house, would be an everliving nightmare. He talked to his wife, just saying. "Get in the car, someone is here for me. I can't explain now, but just for our son and for me. Get in the car, and lock yourself in. I'll be there in a second." His wife hesitated, but followed his orders. Then, he took the hunting rifle over the living room sofa. Loaded it, and went into his son's room. He or his wife couldn't take care of little Morgan alone. this needed to be done, his drugged mind told him. "Morgan, let's go hunting" Morgan looked strangely at his dad, but nodded. He always wanted to do what his dad wanted to do. At that time Morgan was 4. So his father was ofcourse his Hero. They reached the woods, and finally found a deer. They shot it. and he told Morgan. "Hey pal, go and check so that deer over there is a good one!" and Morgan joyfully sprinted towards the dead animal. But that wasn't at all what Miles intended. He aimed the gun again, a tear fell down his cheeks, and he said "I love you, Morgan. I am so sorry." And fired the gun. In the blink of an eye, everything changed. Time had stopped, but Morgan was no where to be found. And Miles knew it had stopped, because everything was still. The leaves in the air, the smoke that had been coming out of the gun. Now, at age 22. Miles Mercury, is one of the fastest if not the fastest living supehero there is. Being the 4th original member of T.o.P. K * Kaboom - Not every story begins with "once upon a time..." but Roman Warzty's story as Kaboom, or rather how he got his insane power, was just pure luck & timing. It all began with Roman and his best friend '''Davyd Reach'. They both had Russian blood in their family, so when they met in preschool it was no doubt these two would become friends. But back to that night, Davyd, being the fool he is, had stolen something from his workplace, and without his knowledge, thought it was something completely different. Because Davyd, worked as a scientist, but not a normal one. Not one studying space, nor earth. Where they worked, they had two apartments, one for candy and beverages , and one for explosives and how to make them. Where they also had just created a new serum, with the help of a thousand different components. Davyd worked on the candy department, but somehow managed to accidentaly steal the that newly made serum. Why did he do it? Because he is a prankster, and had a perfect prank in mind. He and Roman always dared each other to drink or eat stuff, in order to gain some easy money, for the pure satisfaction of seeing the other spit it out in pure horror. And now in Davyd's eyes, he just found the best drink for some easy cash. He went to Romans place and let some hours pass. Roman was thirsty, eating salty chips as his addiction he craved something to clear his throat. That's when Davyd stepped in, after some arguing about what this liquid was and how much cash would be given, out of no where, Roman chugged it. In pure chock Davyd stood there, having amped up the price too 2500$ , he was now pissed that he had to give it to Warzty. But so he did, little did he know, something was growing inside Roman. Roman had achieved something with an allergic reaction from the inside. He has the power to manipulate explosions, all thanks to his friend. "Reach". And no, they're not on good terms as we speak. L M N O P * Phantom - Eleina Urecis, a girl from the planet of Zond'rr, is one evil woman. When she was young, her father Dafar ', a god among his people, tortured her to learn her about pain. Her already light blue skin color would become even bluer becaue of the bruising, but nobody did anything. The people stood and watched, cause no one dared to go against her fathers actions. She had a little sister and a big brother too, and they also, suffered the same pain. '''Sonnai '''her little sister, however, couldn't take the pain anymore, and tried to kill her father. But did not succeed, so she got thrown out of her family's luxorious village hut, into the huge and scary, manipulated village her father controlled. And she said with one last sentence before she left. "Father, i will die out here!" and '''Dafar '''said, "I know." smiled, and closed the door to the hut. But after this action, neither could Eleina's big brother see his father treat his siblings like this, so big brother '''Gentis '''sprung towards his father, and was just about to cut his throat. When the ''Superior Super Wave hit the Planet of Zond'rr. Knocking him and everyone else into different directions. And if you know the powers of the Superior Super Wave, you'll know what happends with you and the next thing you touch. Confused, Eleina touched her brothers lifeless corpse. And as the effects of the wave, she got fused with his Soul, becoming. Phantom. ''Where Phantom is now, is trying to kill T.o.P one by one. Even though life gives her obstacle, her and her ghostly powers, always finds away. (Present Universe) * Q * Qez - On one hand, one of the most skilled galactic fighters out there, with his two interdimensional submachine pistols. Capable of doing incredible things, his gear. So evolved, but also so random. Not your typical grenades and gadgets. He uses silly stuff, cause "he has a feeling he's going to win" so instead of packing down that dynamite, he instead takes a stuffed animal or a can of soda with him. But on the other hand...he's an Arrogant Idiot who doesn't deserve anything he has accomplished. Or alteast, thats what his surroundings say about him. It's ofcourse the Space Ranger Qez i'm talking about. With his Incredibly dark humour and actions, he tries to do his best with a smile on his face. But sometime, he goes abit over the line. But mostly, he stays safe. Qez looks like your average Joe, white human male with some brown/ginger-ish beard. And if there is 3 things he likes to do most, it's. 1. Save the world 2.Brag about it. 3. Never stop bragging about it. R * Ruby Arrow is the most well-known HC character, and the first one to be created. His name is unknown, but his origin story is as tragic as it can be. His name is unknown, which adds to the mystery who the man behind the mask is, not even the readers of the comics know his name, a true mystery. But the origin of Ruby Arrow is not unknown, and it goes like this... One day, a man walked home alone from the bar, very drunk and as an alcoholic, he was very mad. He came home to his Apartment in a very ghetto area which was often seen as "the bad side of the town". He opened his door only to find his wife, in the sofa. Pleasuring another man, which ignited his evil flame. He got so mad, he acted like he didn't notice. He walked into the walk-in-warderobe and grabbed a compound bow he used for hunting, as he then took it, and got into the hallway again, facing the living room. and only seeing the sillhoutte of his wife and the other man. He screamed loudly.. "''Maria, what the FUCK are you doing!?" ''as the shadow quickly reacted and turned around seeing her husband standing there in the hallway, with fire in his eyes. He loaded the bow, and did something he can't remember, and is trying to forget. In his anger, he fired the bow. Directly at his wife. Hit right in the stomach, the power of the arrow knocked her back, into the giant fireplace. The man she had pleasured quickly ran towards the fireplace in hopes of saving her. But ofcourse, now he in the shooters sight, also got shoot. But not once, or twice.. 4 arrows was fired at the man. Then he calmly took a cigarett, lit it. And stared into the fireplace where his wife and her other loves laid. Screaming, burning. He then turned on the gas-stove. opened up a window. Left the apartment complex, and while outside seeing his home. He threw his cigarett into the open window, ofcourse leading to an explosion. But at those last second his eyes caught something, in the room next to livingroom's window. Stood his child, Bernie. looking terrified at his father face. The man realized what he had done, seeing the cigarett slowly flying into the window. His sense slowly starting to get up to him. He was a murderer, murdered his Wife, his kid and some poor random guy. Quickly running away from the scene, the man didn't look infront of him. As he ran into a man wearing a black suit. Papers flew everywhere and the man apologized, and stayed to pick the papers up. Long story short, the man in the suit, was an advocate of the devil.. Hearing what the other man had done, he said. Give me the murder weapon, and sign this paper. And i'll return you to your wife and kid. Ofcourse in his anxious mind, he would do anything to see them again, hating himself for his previous action. So he handed the bow, and signed the paper to the stranger. And the paper started to burn, then the stranger started to grin. A smile wider than any other. He had tricked him, and the last words the stranger said was. "Never trust a man who works for the Devil". The man im talking about, is of course Ruby Arrow. Once a murderer, now a fighter for the Devil himself to one day meet his wife and son again. Now working for the good, Ruby Arrow is indeed the most well-known HC character, and is the leader of the most talked about Superhero Organization. the '''T.o.P (Team of Paladins) . '(Present) S T * Thunderstruck - One of the most confusing heroes/villains in the HC Universe, not in terms of power. But rather on what side he is on, in one instant, he is in the middle of the heat with the T.o.P to help them defeat the evils in the world. But in another instant, he's trying to kill them. Not because of any voices in his head, just simply because of hate of what the group sometimes does. Thunderstruck was once a very succesful business man in New York living the luxury life. But one day after leaving work, a ray of beam made erupted the streets of the beautiful city, but just after some seconds the gigantic space ship emiting the light disappeared. And people were left wondering, until one day, the ship was to return. Thunderstruck was a very empathetic man. So he felt a need to save humanity, before the space aliens were to destroy it. So what he did, was come in contact with some various people to help him. One of which was 'Timothy Jeeves '''a professor in weapon research. And they both decided to create a weapon, so powerful it could end lives, but also protect the holder of any killing blows or magical wonders. And so they created, '''The Sparkhold '''a shield with the powers of ancient thunder and chaos. Hence the name "''Thunderstruck" ''but recent events, Thunderstruck hasn't behaved so well. And is currently, trying to end humanity. for good. (Present Universe) * Trivia - Daughter of an Elder God, Trivia always had it easy growing up, knowing her father is an Elder God made it sure nobody was being mean to her. But one day, Trivia understood something, let's just say.. Her father isn't that nice of a man. So she left him, in anger of knowing what he had done to some galaxies. Terrorized them, and she didn't want to become like him. So what she did, is she went to her friends places. And said that they should start a superhero group. They were completely sold on the idea in their 17-18 year old minds. So she, Trivia. Became apart of the well-known space rangers (C.S)'Cosmos Saviors. '''But what makes her unique from any other hero.. Is the fact that her skin, is a color, never seen before. It's always changing. Can you imagine everytime you see her, a ''NEW '''''color appears. Unlike anyother you've seen before. And her powers is gained from whatever color she has. One of her enemies once screamed out in the middle of the battlefield, "''My eyes, they're burning! HELP ME!!! " ''leading the others to believe her powers must be somesort of blinding light only her enemies can see. Scientists try to understand what her powers really are. And how powerful said light is. But no one knows.(Present Universe) U V W X Y Z Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse